Plans don't always go according to plan
by kolkolkoling
Summary: since when have France and Russia ever had anything in common? purposely bad summary! i will continue if people like it.
1. Chapter 1

came up with a FRussia fic plot... I liked it. I hope those who read it do too! I know that this should wait for until kitty ears gets another chapter but I have severe writers block for that one and haven't been able to think of the perfect way to start another chapter... I'm gonna make it as extremely depressing as I can!(shhhhh!)...*smirk* also... if I get at least 7 different reviews for this story chapter, I will post a SuFin fluff! (i guarantee good fluffiness) but i understand if people don't wanna read my fic's anymore T^T still! please review so i can tell if this was a good idea to go on!  
**disclaimer** !- i don't own hetalia... and this has no historical accuracy as far as I know.

...

"Come come mon cher...! We do not want to be late for another meeting..." Heads turned to see France calling to someone in the hall.

"Who is the frog talking to...? Someone that doesn't know France decided they have a relationship?" Britain scoffed turning the page of the meeting pamphlet and took a sip of his tea. America leaned around the corner of the door and suddenly ran back to his seat. Everyone looked at the usually energetic blonde, who now shrunk down into the chair.

"What happened America...?" China looked up in time to see the flambuoyant Frenchman enter the room with the tall, violet-eyed Russian by the scarf.

"Bonjour! Has everyone been waiting for me...? We had a little problem with the doorman..." England jumped to his feet and jabbed a finger at the other blonde.

"Wh-what the bloody hell are you doing here with _him_!" France turned to face the bushy-browed man.

"What are you taking about?" Russia tugged lightly on France's cloak."Yes mon cher... I will be right with you..." The silverette nodded with a tiny grin and sat down at the far end of the table."What is so strange?"

"S-since when have you ever...?" China scowled at the blonde man.

"Russie and moi? Oh... it was just last month. My boss suggested that I try and reach across the usual borders... and I recalled having visited to him a long time ago. I decided to ask him over and me being my charming and attractive self..." He trailed off suggestively. America finally jumped up.

"Y-you mean...?"

"I will leave that to you to decide..." France shrugged went to sit in the Russian's lap. Ivan grinned, wrapping his large arms around the blonde's waist. The room was in shock, but the meeting had to continue. The Englishman continued to stare at them in his peripheral vision throughout the meeting.

...

"Russia, cheri... We should head home..." France tried to pull the taller nation from the vending machine in the hall, while the others began to head out. Ivan stared at the drinks but couldn't see anything he wanted.

"We go to get drinks then we go home, da?" France smiled, pinching Ivan's cheeks and sighed.

"Alright... Anything for you mon amour..." Russia pulled him into a bear hug as they walked out of the building. Once they were out, Russia looked back and released the blonde from his grip.

"They fell for the plan, da...?" France smirked and nodded.

"Anglettere was watching me all through the meeting... Success."

"China could not keep his eyes away either..." He chuckled and turned back to France's car."We really go for drinks though , da...?" France nodded at his partner.

"Of course. I said we would, didn't I?" Russia grinned as they got in and headed for the nearest bar.

sorry it was a short first chapter. please do review though. I wanna know so I can either continue or drop this story. YAY reviews! OwO


	2. Chapter 2

i decided that what the hell. I like this so Im gonna continue even without reviews! and i dont know if i spelled good morning correctly...(just fyi)

DISCLAIMER- i only own the fic idea not the characters places or anything else. I wish I could own something from hetalia... like austria's vital regions...

...

In order to have it seem legitimate, Russia had moved in. He would be staying for two weeks, which would be long enough for the others to stop spying. Of course they would be in separte rooms. France didn't want it to get akward if they woke up in the same room, let alone bed, and he was in the nude for no apparent reason. They were only acting anyways, but the afterwards would be _very_ akward. It seemed that France had only just closed his eyes when the bright morning light forced them to open again.

He streatched and inhaled for a yawn, smelling something good. He pulled on a shirt and some pants and headed into the kitchen, spotting the silver-haired nation standing at the stove. Ivan turned and grinned at the newly awakened Frenchman standing in the kitchen entrance, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"_Dobro Utra_ France..." France smiled back in surprise.

"Bonjour Russie..." He inhaled again and hummed."Mmm... what is that?" Russia turned around and smiled.

"I made blini. It is like... Russian pancakes." He held out a plate to Francis."You want, da?"

"_Merci_..." France took the plate and sat down to eat. They looked appealing enough. He cut off a piece and popped it into his mouth."Mon dieu... this is delicious...!" He grinned at the larger nation, who looked pleased.

"Thank you..." Russia sat down across from him and started to spoon sour cream and jam onto the pancakes before folding them and taking a big bite. He quirked a brow.

"Sour cream?"

"Try it. They taste better." Russia continued to chew on his food happily, of course not forgetting his morning bottle of vodka to wake him up.

"I had no idea you could cook." France tried one with a bit of sour cream with the same type of jam. Russia was right, it made a difference.

"When I was younger I had to cook for myself. Not much fun at first... until I got better." France nodded and tried to remember the first time he tried to cook on his own. He seemed to have a natural talent for it so he didn't quite understand. He volunteered to wash dishes since Ivan was kind enough to make breakfast. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Both froze in place and France began to grin, wiping his hands dry once he was finished cleaning up. Their scheme worked quite fast.

He nodded Ivan to answer the door, while he waited to hear who it was. Russia put on a smile when he opened the door. Not who he expected at all. Maybe not even who France would have expected. He cocked his head. Elizabeta was all smiles, spark in her eyes, and holding a notepad in her left hand.

"Good morning Russia!" She grinned wider."... Sleep well?"

"Ah, priviet Hungary... I slept fine thank you." Russia wasn't oblivious to the inuendo behind her greeting, but he wanted to make it seem so."Was France expecting you today...?" She shook her head.

"But I have some questions for you two...!" France poked his head into the main entrance in horror. Usually he wouldn't mind the fangirl coming over to share anything interesting, but this was bad. From his placement, only Ivan could see the blonde shaking his head rapidly. He smiled and turned back to Hungary."Sorry but no thank you..." She pouted trying to hold open the door.

"Please! I really must know...!" Hungary faught against the door which got on Ivan's nerves.

'If she wasn't such a nice woman...' He tried to close the door withough getting her caught in it.

"Goodbye Elizabeta."

"Who is on top-?" It finally shut successfully and he made sure to lock it, causing Francis to heave a sigh of relief after three minutes.

"If she tried to get information from us about our 'love life', our plan could fall through." Russia chuckled.

"And I'm glad she didn't ruin them... Hungary is too nice to hurt." Francis quickly tried to unhear his comment and flicked off the kitchen lights."I go take shower..." Russia headed to the guest room to grab a change of clothes, which were still thick but since he would be in France's country they weren't too thick. Once the water was turned on, he blonde suddenly had the urge to spy on the larger nation, out of usual habit. Thankfully fo him the temptation was stolen when the door, he checked, was locked.

That saved him from getting beaten if he was misfortunate to get caught, and gave him the fortune of yet another test to challenge his self control. Then again... His mind trailed to the first night Russia and he got the idea, he couldn't remember the last time Russia had worn regular clothing that showed his large yet in shape figure. "Mother" Russia seemed practically an insult to the true masculine form he hid beneath the even larger overcoat he wore. He actually didn't mind the show they put on for the others when Russia held him tightly. It was nice.

And also his childish nature made the blonde have an instinctive urge to spoil the larger nation, as if he was an actual child. Two very contradicting profiles for one man. He shook his head out of the thoughts of wanting to see under the shirt, and he went back to the thought of Angleterre getting angry, and jealous even, over the two of them "getting together". To see such a great nation, that supposedly hated him, getting upset of him being with another was almost enough just to pretend. France chuckled and mentally patted himself on the back.

Getting drunk with Ivan, though it took quite a bit to get him drunk, was a great way to inspire great ideas. He went to get some outing clothes from his wardrobe, picking out a lavender button-up with black slacks, both of fine quality enough to be seen walking around in them. He walked out to see Russia emerging from the bathroom with his scarf around his neck as usual, in a soft deep blue longsleeve and beige slacks, sans shoes.

"Russie... You do not need a scarf today... It is lovely outside." Ivan smiled and shook his head.

"I do not like to leave without it, da...? It is part of me." To be honest, the blonde just wanted to see him without it for once. It was such a mystery, he couldn't remember what Ivan's neck looked like from the last meeting.

"Oh, alright... Now let's go out 'mon cher'." Russia grinned sliding his arm over France's shoulder.

...

thank you for reading another chapter(if you did)! i is a review junkie O.o please tell me how you liked it or disliked it ^J^ ufu~


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its been a while... I nearly forgot about my stories until i was literally hit in the face with a story. not my own but it was a story either way and then i thought to myself, what the hell am i doing!? i gotta get back to writing! so i hope his is alright n.n

DISCLAIMER- sorry if this bothers you just skip it, but i will always add it even if I have added it to other chapters before it. I don't own hetalia. I dont own anything. I don't even own this computor! just kidding, i do. sadly it's crappy.

...

England had been watching from afar. He couldn't get a close enough distance to hear what they were saying but he had a feeling he didn't want to know. They were sitting on a blanket, on the grass, in the shade of a large tree.

"Bloody wanker...!" He hissed under his breath."He is simply putting on a show...! I will get even with him..." Suddenly France reached up to peck Russia on the underside of his jaw. That was a shock in itself. Not only did the silverett's face flush pink, but also he didn't beat up the Frenchman for getting so close to his neck."What the bloody hell-!?"

"Aiyah!" He was taken down from above. The wind and his wits were temporarily knocked out of him.

"Keep quiet!" A familiar voice hissed. He stared into amber-colored eyes, becoming very confused.

"China...?!" The dark-haired nation payed him no mind, he was busy checking to see if he was spotted."What are y-you doing here?" Arthur scrambled to his feet, dusting himself off before being grabbed roughly by the shirt and pulled behind the tree."And what were you doing in a tree?!"

"I said be quiet aru!" Yao peeked around the edge of the trunk and sighed with relief."You so loud, it's a wonder they haven't noticed us ahen..." England finally understood.

"N-notice us!? Wh-who noticed us? I don't know what youre talking about... I'm just here for a holiday." China stared at the flustered blonde, not batting an eye. He was a very bad liar even though he was famous for his spy movies.

"Don't play stupid aru. You know what I'm talking about." England quirked a bushy brow.

"Wait a tick, China... I thought you hated Russia." It was China's turn to blush.

"W-well... You hate France!" England frowned and turned away.

"I am simply trying to see if their relationship has a weak spot so I can break it and beat him down to add insult to injury..." China rolled his eyes and went to peek around the tree. They were still there. Cuddling. He could feel a tiny spark of jealousy in his chest. Even though he had never liked the Russian to always tell him to become one, he didn't mind the company of someone that wasn't his family.

Suddenly the blonde in the distance got to his feet, tugging on the scarf of the larger nation to follow. Russia nodded, reaching down to roll up the blanket and tucking it under one arm before taking France's hand with the unoccupied one. Arthur scowled.

"Where are they going now!?" He hissed, crossing his arms. Yao's eyes followed as the two.

"I don't know aru..."

"I know what must be done." England pulled out a pair of black shades and slid them into place, slightly off the bridge of his nose."We must spy on them..." China rolled his amber eyes at the other.

"We were already doing that aru. You keep acting stupid like that, soon you will have the superhero ideas of America." Englnd scowled and hissed at Yao.

"Shut up! I wont fall to the levels of idiocy that he has!" He cleared his throat continuing in a lighter voice."China... I know we haven't had the best of relationships in the past..."

"Me having to suffer with you during Opium wars was bad enoug ahen..." England frowned at the comment.

"But... I want to ask for an alliance in this matter." China tried to think of how else he could do what he was trying but it would be kind of difficult to do so on his own. He frowned at the Englishman.

"Only if you take back that comment about your food being better than mine."

"Can't if it's true..." England smirked and shrugged. Yao didn't like hurting feelings, even if it was England, but there was no way he would get his apology if he didn't hurt him.

"Then take it back. Your food makes everyone sick... that why when you host parties, everyone eats before going aru..." England's shoulders sagged, he wanted to go into a corner to be depressed and grow moldy.

"Fine... I take it back..." China smiled at how easily got his apology.

"Now let's get busy!" England tried to get his thoughts on track and gave China an extra pair of shades he always kept on hand.

"Which way did they go...?" China pointed to the street corner on the left, where they saw the two walking out of a small icecream parlor."Come on." He sped across the sidewalk followed by the shorter, dark-haired male.

"These don't seem to be helping much..." China frowned through the dark lenses, they kept slipping down his face."What are they for again?" England turned to his ally and grinned.

"To look cool..." China face-palmed.

"... America is really rubbing off on you... Either that or you were stupid to begin with ahen."

"Hey! That was uncalled for!"

...

i hope that this was a good enough chapter to read. thanks for reading if you did :3


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my pasta thank you to those of you reading, have read, or are going to read... well maybe not you but to everyone else(just kidding) thank you for reveiws and such! those make me happy and without you id probably be a sad bank accountant. I don't know. It would be fun to be swiss though ^w^ well here's another chapter... and weeeeeeeeeeee...!

Disclaimer!- i think i for got this or something before but here it is...

...

The movie France picked, even though they weren't watching, wasn't very interesting. The more amusing thing to do was to take turns observing the odd pair hidden in the back rows of the movie cinema.

"They are still following us..." France whispered into Russia's ear, making it seem they were sharing a secret. Which they were, but not that Arthur or Yao would know it was about them. Ivan smiled at the blonde."I can see Angleterre's eyebrows from the back seats..."

"Da, I saw Yao fall out of the tree yesterday..." France began to laugh quietly, but something felt weird in his stomach. It was sort of unnerving at first but thankfully subsided. He wouldn't want to get sick anytime soon. It would force Russia to be in an uncomfortable spot to take care of him in reality. And as far as he knew, Russia would have a very difficult time dealing with a needy, sick, high-maintanence man like himself. He pushed those thoughts to the side.

"He climbed a tree...? How eager..." He smirked.

"I will reward him later for that kind of reaction..." Russia began twirling his fingers in the blonde's soft hair. It was a relaxing feeling against his skin. One of the few things he enjoyed about playing the part of France's lover was he could play with France's hair any time. It was one of the thigs he always wanted to try, even before their recent activites. He didn't like the feeling of stuble against his skin when Francis kissed his face for show, but the attention he gave made up the difference. He found himself staring at France's face and sighed.

"Russie...?" He looked at the silverette."What's the matter? You look upset or something..."

"Nothing... I was just thinking." He grinned and pulled the smaller nation into his lap gently. France smiled and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, pressing his cheek against his chest."After the movie we go to get some dinner, da?" France peeked over Russia's shoulder and chuckled at the two stalkers behind them."Do you see them...?"

"They stand out too much even in a crowd..." France sighed and fidgeted with the end of Russia's scarf. Suddenly he smirked."Let's find someplace very public, 'mon cher'." Russia grinned.

"Da."

...

"Can you see them...?" Arthur looked up at the Chinese man on his shoulders.

"Of course I can aru! We have binoculars and they are seated at one of the balcony tables..." They were in the alley of a resturant that was across from the one Ivan and Francis had gone to. Instead of simply spying around the corner, Arthur suggested a high-altitude range."Hmmm..."

"Well!? What are they doing...?" China looked down at the impatient former pirate and hissed.

"Be quiet! I know they can't hear us from this far but someone else could...!" England scowled and tried to take a better grip on Yao's ankles. Holding someone on his shoulders was a difficult thing for him. He hadn't had to ever since America was a child so he was getting tired.

"Then just tell me what's going on..." China looked back toward their seats, trying to keep his feet steady.

"Russia is smiling... I can't see what France is doin- keep still!"

'He once was a pirate... Shouldn't he be stronger and have wider shoulders?' Yao frowned as he steadied himself.

"They are just eating dinner... hold on...!" The blonde wobbled from exhaustion and hissed upward.

"Bloody get a grip on something!"

"Stay still-! Aiyah!" Suddenly it was the same as before. China had lost balance and fallen into the open dumpster bin, which England was thrown against the opposite."... Aiyahhh...!" China sat up and groaned, rubbing his head to ease the throbbing pain."Shouldn't you be stronger!?" England massaged his leg and his shoulder, dusting himself off. He had dropped his shades.

"Shouldn't you have better balance with your tai-chis and all!?" China smacked him in the head.

"Doesn't matter..." He frowned and jumped out of the dumpster trying to pick off the garbage bits from his clothing."Aiyah! Now I look like a homeless person! ... And smell like a dirty pirate aru!" England's fuzzy brows creased in anger, cheeks flushing with anger.

"For your information, I used to smell like ale and rum and sea water you bloody git!" He shouted from the bin standing up."And occasionally a nice cologne! I smelled quite nice even with ale and seawater...!" China rolled his eyes and stormed off down the alley, tossing aside a stip of potato skin that was stuck in his hair.

"Still... I'm going back to my hotel room to get cleaned up ahen." England frowned and hopped out as well and followed grumbling under his breath.

"I never smelled that bad... Ocean water is quite a nice fragrence... bloody wanker is going to keep using my former unrefined days against me until this alliance is over..." He began planning his revenge for once it was over. That would end badly. China would probably tell and if France ever knew what he went through... he would never live it down so thoughts of revenge were short-lived."Damn alliance..."

...

sorry it's very short(if it is). got busy with a bunch of chores and had not much time to write. Sumimasen... U_U thank you for reading this anyways. hope i didn't disappoint


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry i took so long... i just didnt think people really liked it so i decided to give it a break before continuing. because writers block makes people publish stuff that isnt very good, i must be etxremely sick with it, huh...? well here is chapter 5. i hope you read and review...?

Disclaimer! I only own the plot. Not the characters or countries themselves...

...

Russia shot up in bed, cold sweat running down his forehead and a chill over his body. He patted down his arms, stomach and ankles, double-checking for any signs that what he thought was real, was only a nightmare. It had been. He went to the bathroom down the hall and splashed cold water on his face to get rid of prespiration and to unstick his hair from his forehead and the back of his neck. He headed back toward his room, stopping in front of Francis' door as a second thought.

He had been used to having Latvia, Liethuania and Estonia around to talk with after a nightmare. Belarus was taking care of them since he would be on "a very important business trip" for two weeks and it was his good trust in her that she would take very good care of them. She believed him. The large nation stared at the door for another two seconds before shaking his head and returning to his room. He sat awake for a while trying to think of ways to clear his mind. Without someone like Toris to listen, it was difficult for him to shake it off and go back to sleep.

"Russie...?" Ivan's head snapped up to look at his door."I saw the lights on... Are you alright...?" He glanced at the clock and was surprised that he had been up for an hour just staring at the carpet. France opened the door slowly to check on him. He saw the silverette sitting at the edge of his messy bed, without his usual scarf on, and felt concern rise in his chest. Ivan's face looked upset, like when-he-thought-about-his-sisters upset."Ivan, are you missing your sisters...?"

"Njet..." He wanted to talk about his dream, but it seemed to be kind of embarassing to confide in someone so not understanding."... Francis..." He bit his lip a bit."Will you talk with me for a while...?" France grinned and sat beside the Russian patting him on the shoulder.

"Of course. What about?"

"Anything..." Russia ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, head in his hands.

Nightmare...?" Russia looked up at him in surprise.

"Da! How did you know?" The blonde chuckled.

"I do the exact thing you did... I feel a bit unnerved but when I rest my head in my hands like that, it makes me feel like I can tune out the world around me... and I feel a bit better. How about I make some tea for you?" Ivan smiled a bit but shook his head.

"Tea does not really help me feel better..." France shrugged.

"Then what would you like to speak about...?" Russia felt a bit happy that there was no impatient tone in his voice like the Baltics would have had. They were always impatient to get away from him, even when he was in a sad mood.

"... Anything I suppose." Something must have possessed him, because he almost couldn't believe when he spoke the next words.

"Would you like me to stay here with you so you can go to sleep again...?" Russia grinned at the invitation and nodded slowly.

"... Da please..." France had the sudden urge to cuddle the large Russian at that moment, with the innocently adoreably expression of a helpless child on his face. Which he did.

"Oh Russie! You look absolutely precious! _Simplement adorable_...!" He nuzzled his face against Russia's chest."I apologize but I could not help it... You look so sweet." He sighed. Ivan felt his face grow warmer. He knew people thought he looked innocent in the face, but knew that it could, and would, change into something sinister. France had been one of them. Yet even with that knowledge, he had gotten so close at a random moment. Said something nice about him. It was new.

_'Ah... Francis feels warm...'_ Ivan sighed and slowly tugged France closer to him, trapping the cozy feeling he had realized the blonde possessed. France had sat there for a while and looked up.

"Ivan, do you feel better?" He had been quiet for a few minutes."Ivan...?"

"Hm...?" Russia had begun to fall asleep sitting up with his cheek resting on top of Francis' head. The blonde chuckled at Ivan's half-lidded eyes and sleepy expression.

"Would you like me to stay here like this...?" He felt Ivan's head nod against his.

"Mmmm... da..." It wasn't half bad sitting with the large nation, even if he was. Russia leaned backward, falling onto the bed and slightly releasing his hold on the blonde."Russie... I'll be right with you... I just have to keep your legs from dangling off the end of the bed, alright?" Russia's forehead creased when Francis slipped completely out of his arms. He took a minute to watch Russia's face, which looked absolutely just as adoreable as it had been earlier. There was just too much to the Russian to truely understand. Not that many have tried to. He sighed and finished his Russia-watching.

The blonde nation tucked him in, having single-handedly managed to lift Ivan back to the center of the bed, and carefully joined him. As if a natural reflex, Russia's free arm draped over him and brought France to rest against his body. France craned his neck around to look back at Russia's face and smiled again. Russia wasn't really all scary as he thought before, more like a grown child with the same temper sometimes. Just how he was brought up made him strange. He rested his head against the pillows and pulled the covers a bit closer to his chin.

After a few moments of silence, France could hear Ivan's heartbeat. Oddly enough, the sound helped him fall asleep himself.

...

How's my driving? thank you for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer! I don't own the characters or the anime or manga. but i will someday own sealand! (i wish...) I would make it into Sealand: the HetaIsland(even though if it were "heta" means useless so that makes it kid of not a good name...) where hetalia fans are all welcome to live and run free! ... at least until you fall off the edge of the fort... and I would also try not to let it catch on fire ^w^

...

This was a strange sight for Russia to see in the morning. He remembered France having stayed with him but he expected the blonde to leave once he fell asleep, yet there he was. Asleep and peaceful looking. It was an expression he had never thought France was capable of. He felt a smile show up on his lips and sighed. It was a nice feeling to hold someone while sleeping. Yao never thought about that, but then again China wasn't the country of romance. He was just as much of a non-physical nation as Japan, and had almost the same exterior as England.

There was an empty feeling in his stomach but it felt fluttery. Like the frst time he went sledding and went down a very big hill, that made Ukraine freak out. The most shocking thing he noticed was that Francis still had his clothing on. He had been known to wake up in bed without clothing for no apparent reason so this was a first. Even his sock were still on. The clock on the bedside table read 7:08 am.

_'There is no harm in staying like this a while longer, da...?'_ Ivan shrugged and snuggled closer to the blonde with a sigh. He did smell of wine, but not as bad as he would have thought. His eyes shut and he fell back to sleep just as France woke up. The sleepy blue eyes adjusted to the light and tried to focus in on what he was looking at. More of a who. His face broke into a smile when he saw Ivan's hair was all messy and a few locks had curled around his ears and cheeks, which were pink. He looked truely innocent while asleep, and his face was warmer from it. He just wanted to wake up the Russian just to tackle him.

Not in the way he wanted to "_tackle_" most of the other nations. He felt like it was his duty to dote on the large silver-haired man. He looked at himself expecting to be ass-naked, but to his relief and surprise, he was fully clothed. Even his socks were still on and, those were the fist things to go, right before his pants. No idea why that was. Perhaps because that was how he usually got undressed.

"Russie..." He whispered."Russie if you would like some breakfast perhaps you should let me get up..." He didn't get a response. He managed to wiggle an arm free from the silverette's grasp and reached up to the man's face."A pinch on the cheek should wake him, non...?" He stated hoping to get a reaction, recieving none. So the Frenchman pinched Ivan's cheek lightly, making it look like he was smiling. Russia didn't seem to be close to waking up, nomatter how many ways France pulled his face."Now I see why Spain likes to play with Romano's face... It is quite enjoyable." He grinned and used two hands to pull at Ivan's cheeks for a bit longer.

"Francis..." Russia's eyes were open and watching him. His face felt hot."It is rude to wake sleeping person, da?" The blonde let go and pulled his hand to his sides.

"_Je regret_ Russie...! You just looked like you would sleep through a hurricane and I didn't want to wake you and have you think that I left you in the middle of the night when I was really going to make some breakfast, but you wouldn't let me get up so I was trying to get you to wake up and I found out why Spain does-"

"You seem very flustered so early in the morning..." Ivan grinned and opened his arms for streatch."I woke up earlier and I knew you hadn't left... Thank you." Russia sat up slowly and yawned. France gasped and grabbed Russia by the shirt in a panick.

"Why didn't you wake me before!?"

"Because I liked how you looked... Peaceful. In meetings and in public you look angry or frustrated, da? It was different..." France smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Russia looked over to him as he got out of bed."You do know we are not in public at moment, da?"

"I know. That was just very kind to know someone appreciated how I looked for once..." He chuckled heading out the door. Russia climbed out of bed and followed him to the kitchen. France made simple omelets and French toast with coffee. Russia ate a lot because France served him a ton of food. His excuse, _"Ivan you are a growing boy! You must eat all that big brother France makes for you!"_ Russia believed him and finished off his portion.

...

"What do you mean you don't want to go out to town today...?!" France whined."I planned out a nice day at the museum and then we would go to lunch at a bistro around the corner and then after that I had gotten tickets saved for classic movie night at the cinema and then a visit to the resturant in the Eiffel Tower!" Russia looked up at France from the book he was thumbing through and smiled.

"You are finished, Da?" France crossed his arms, cheeks burning with a temper."I have already settled plans for today..." He looked back at the book.

"What?! Again, why didn't you tell me!?" Ivan closed the book and placed it on the coffee table.

"I wanted it to be surprise... but you ruined it." France felt embarrassed. One, he usually planned the day and where to go, so it was a surprise that Russia did this time. Two, he accidentally forced Russia to reveal that fact.

"_Je regret_ Russie... I didn't know..." Ivan grinned and stood up.

"That was the idea... let's go, Da?" He grabbed France's hand and tugged him to the door.

"What?! R-right now?! But I have to get ready to go out! Look at me! I am wearing old pants and a wrinkled blue shirt! I cannot go out like this...!" France panicked. Russia began to laugh.

"I only joke... there is time to get ready before leaving." France frowned hitting his fists against Ivan's chest.

"You are so mean! I was about to panick!"

"From your expression, Francis, you were..." Russia patted his head and went to his room to get dressed in fresh clothes. France blushed and called up the hall.

"Just for that I refuse to hold hands today!"

...

... so how was this chapter? one way to tell me is to review so please tell me if you liked or hated this?


	7. Chapter 7

and i think i'm on a roll! although now that im on it, it will never be edible again... anyways here's another chapter! i hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER! none of the characters are legally owned by me but in my head i am master of all the stuff i wished to own!

...

France was pouting as Ivan and he walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. He had given in to Russia's "sweetie face", but it's not like he could help it. Russia knew what made France's anger toward anything, including him, disappear.

"This looks like the place..."

"This is...?" France looked up at the building. It was his favorite resturant, but in order to keep a low profile in Paris, he had to make a reservation like everyone else."It takes me a month in advance to reserve on such short notice...! How did you get a reservation...!?"

"I know a guy..." Russia smiled. Truth was he had found the manager of the building in the phonebook and asked for "a reservation today, or else..." He got it that way easily, but France didn't need to know that part. He smiled at France's happy face. Suddenly he was knocked back a foot or two. France had tried to tackle him in a bear hug but the Russian was much too big to fall or reach entirely around.

"Oh Russie this is amazing!"

"So do you want to stay out here or do you wish to have lunch...?" France smiled wider as they walked in. The short man with slicked back hair looked up from the podium.

"Reservation for Braginski..." Ivan grinned at him. His eyes widened and he swallowed looking throught the binder and finding which table he requested.

"Follow me please..." He led them to the second floor seats and found their table. He took their orders and scurried away.

"Perhaps we should have a special night before you leave for home. Not that these outings have not been special... just that it would be a toast to our work." He grinned as he sipped his wine. Russia nodded and opened his flask of vodka."Ivan... You know you can order vodka here." Russia nodded as he pocketted the flask.

"Da. I just do it out of habit..." France chuckled."You're laughing at me?"

"Non... I simply think it is so funny... you seem like such a child with your behavior and appearance that I forget you are old enough to drink..." Ivan nodded, not understanding if it was an insult or not. After a minute he didn't even care. France had started to plan out how that day would go since it would be their last day "together", in the same house. England had been very angry about it and they had finally stopped spying since two days ago but Russia didn't need to know that. Having someone to go out to do things every day was very fun.

...

"Russie this day has been so great! I do not know how you did it but this day could not get any better..." France sighed as they looked over the railing of the Eiffel Tower. Russia felt warm for once when France said that. He had just come up with a few things to do that he knew France liked, but apparently that was more than enough for him.

"Francis... Have you seen England or China around lately...?" He looked around.

"Uhm..." Ferance blushed."N-now that you mention it I don't think so... Strange, non?" Russia nodded and sighed heavilly.

"Perhaps Yao has gotten tired of spying and decided that I am not worth waiting on, da...?" France pouted when he saw Russia's smile slip away slowly. He reached over to take the silverette's hand.

"How could you think you are not worth it?" Ivan looked up into France's face."I think if he gave up he wasn't worth your time whatsoever! If he gave up so soon he is a fool and you should simply forget about him...!" The blonde male looked at the larger nation's sort of surprised expression and sat back down."I apologize if you take that as an offense since you really care about Yao..." Russia smiled at him and chuckled.

"I do not think that was offensive... I think that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me..." France felt himself get warmer, in a soothing way, at his statement. He didn't even realize as he began to reach upward to place a chaste kiss on the Russian's lips. His heart fluttered. Ivan was most surprised. He would have expected France to go crazy if he planned to kiss him like that, but no. He didn't do anything like that. Instead it was very light and kind of nice.

"I-I'm sorry!" France blushed and turned away out of fear and embarrassment. He only hoped that Russia at least wouldn't pummel his face to pieces. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his arms softly, a chin rest on his shoulder.

"That was... nice..." He smiled at the blonde. France felt a bit relieved but even though Ivan's expression assured him that it was alright, he knew he shouldn't try to kiss him again. Next time would probably end with him in the hospital for a while.

...

thanks to people that read my stuff! i love to hear if you like or hate my stories so i know what i need to improve on and such... OwO


	8. Chapter 8

so i finally wrote another chapter for this one n.n i hope you like it

**DISCLAIMER!** i dont get anything from Hetalia but history lessons and entertainment.

...

Ivan had woken to France still beside him, curled up under the covers. He had enjoyed the first night's comfort of holding someone so warm but was a bit bashful to ask again. The Frenchman didn't need him to ask. He could read the looks on Ivan's face and had offered. Russia smiled and wanted to stay in bed for a bit longer but he had plans. France was supposed t be going out for business so while he was alone he decided to try and make something for the blonde. Something special for their success dinner. He had began thinking, as he showered.

"Success... to what again?" He mumbled trying to remember. Then it hit him. He had almost forgot that he was only pretending to be in a relationship wth France to get China jealous. The thought of wanting to be with Yao seemed a bit strange to him after a week of being around Francis. The blonde was so caring and even though he had expected him to try and hit on him while they had their charade going on, he had been nothing but sweet and warm and comforting.

"Maybe I'm going after the wrong one..." He sighed."No. China has fight in him..." He grinned darkly to no one in particular.

...

France streatched with a yawn, rolling over, expecting to bump into Ivan but instead cold flat bedding. He gasped, sitting upright worriedly.

"Russie?!" The sound of the shower turning off calmed his frantic heartbeat. Then his France-senses were perking up. He smirked and slowly tiptoed over to the bathroom door. His grin widening significantly as he lowered himself to the keyhole. In a flash he stood up and forced himself to walk away to the kitchen.

_'I must not!'_ He huffed._'It would be unfair to him as well as our... friendship?'_ He thought for a moment. Was that what they could call it? It was a relationship of some type but uncertain friend was the title for it. Friends didn't kiss how he had kissed the silverette the night before last. He sighed and set to making breakfast until a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Good morning France..." He found himself yet again flustered.

"Ah! B-bonjour Russie...!" Ivan noticed his reaction and released his hold on the blonde.

"I scared you, da...?" France spun to face him.

"Non, non...!" he shook his head."Only slightly startled, you were in the show_aaaah_...?" He stared dreamily at Ivan's body, unclothed from the waist up. It was true that he was big-boned and not just fat. He had plenty of scars but they were almost invisible due to the fact his skin was so pale. All in all he was very masculine. Much more sexy than the blonde would have previously thought.

"France...? You are alright?" Ivan was oblivious to the fact he was being ogled. France begged himself to turn away but his eyes were practically glued to the Russian's features.

"I-" He bit his cheek and turned back to what he was doing."I am fine...! I thought you were in the shower b-because... uh... because I thought you were in the shower..." Russia nodded with a childish grin.

_'So innocent!'_ France groaned inside._'Why must he look so innocent!?'_

"I came out quickly in case you wanted to shower next... but you were not there..."

"_Je regret_ Russie I thought you might be hungry..." He bit his tongue.

_'I know I am...'_

"I will be back out soon... I need to get dressed." The Frenchman nodded, half of him disappointed and half greatful.

...

short but so happy i'm not gonna abandon it after all! idk about you but thats what reviews are for so thank you for reading


	9. Chapter 9

so where was I? oh yeah, I just realized that france is getting a bit more ooc. i apologize but its all for a reason! and i used google translate so sorry for the fact that it might not be correct.

**Disclaimer**! hetalia aint mine.

...

The whole house was smokey as Russia stood in the kitchen fanning the 4th failed attempt that had recently caught on fire. He had managed to save the food that wasn't ruined for something else later, but he was beginning to get fed up with cooking for the day. That was why he had to start trying earlier than intended. He headed over to the windows in the main room and swung them all open. Someone from the street gasped.

"_Sont ce que ça va? Y at-il un feu_?!" That was a blow to his pride.

"Njet! _Pas de feu. La fumée des cuisines tout_...!" The man looked a bit amused and walked on. Ivan felt the urge to reach for his faucet pipe but he had to try again. He had opened all the windows and the warm Paris air, with the help of France's freshening sprays, had removed most traces of smoke stench from the house. During that time he had been checking the clock and hoping that the blonde wouldn't come home at the time he said. He still had a lot to do but for the break period between attempts he decided to eat what was nearly inedible.

...

"Is that all monsieur?" The kind little lady behind the desk of the fabric store smiled, unknowingly, at her country.

"Yes _merci_ madamoiselle." She eyed him with a grin.

"It is for someone very special, yes?" France paused as he returned his wallet into his coat pocket.

"Uh... yes."He smiled."Yes it is." Russia was special after all. He had two different sides to him but so far the terrifying side was unseen and that was strange consideing all the times previous to their union. He had never known Russia could cook, or that was childlike when he had nightmares, or that he was incredibly fit.

"Then good luck." He blushed and nodded leaving the store in a rush. What was with him? That night would not leave him be! He had been even more flustered at the memory of earlier that morning.

"Snap out of it Francis... It was only once! You are fortunate you did not recieve blunt-force trauma when you turned your back!" He looked down into the bag and smiled, trying to forget his uncertainty."Hopefully Russie does not mind a spare cashmere scarf...?" He chuckled and headed back to his boss' office for the mandatory meeting he wouldn't be needed in, but would have to sit through for a while.

...

"Ivan, I'm back!" He grinned and waltzed through the front door setting down the bag and laying his coat over it. Something smelled sweet, almost too sweet."Ivan, have you been using my cologne...?" He chuckled and peeked his head into the kitchen. The large Russian was crouching in the corner by the oven, his hands tucked under his stomach.

"Uh... Njet..." France chuckled. He saw a puddle of pink-tinged liquid in the corner, nearly hidden by Ivan's body."What's wrong...?" Russia's face flushed and he looked away."Ivan...?" He realized te closer he moved toward the silverette, the sweeter it smelled. He reached over to place a hand on the silverettes shoulder but Russia stood up in an instant, almost knocking him back.

"I'm sorry... I broke it..." He held out the broken pieces of France's favorite cologne, a few glass fragments had made shallow cuts into his palms.

"Russie! What happened?" He yanked Russia by the wrists to the sink and ran the cold water over his open wounds to stop the bleeding. Russia began to mumble.

"... The house smelled like smoke... so I tried to use your fresheners to make it smell better... the curtains here stunk worse so I tried to use this one... but you came home and I thought you would get mad and I dropped it by accident..." France grabbed a towel and dabbed around the cuts lightly.

"So you tried to clean it up by sweeping it with your hands... Very foolish!" He scolded."You could have ended up with an infection...! And I don't doubt the alchohol in it burned... You should have used a towel instead..." Russia was a bit surprised that he wasn't being yelled at for ruining one of Francis' best colognes but instead for not being careful."Wait here with your hands like that..." He nodded as the blonde ran to his bathroom at the end of the hall and returned with a first aid kit and tweezers.

"So... You are not mad?" France huffed as he carefully removed the tiny bits of glass from Russia's left hand.

"Yes I am mad! But not because of the cologne..."

"Then... why?"

"You don't have to be worried that I will be upset with you... I wanted to know if you were alright and you didn't tell me..." He grabbed the other hand."That is all... I thought you trusted me more than that." Ivan felt a bit happier knowing that France had worried about him.

"Thank you Francis..."

"Hm?" He looked up from where his eyes were concentrated. Lavender eyes stared into his.

"You are kinder than I though..." He smiled at the larger nation.

"O-oh... Thank you..." Russia leaned down, kissed him on the cheek smiling. France needed to focus on something else, so he stared at Russia's hand and finally clered all of the glass shards so he could disinfect and wrap them up.

...

haha! France is nothing but flustered!


	10. Chapter 10

sorry it took so long... for those of you that are actually reading this. well here it is.

DISCLAIMER- i dont own hetalia...

...

"In other news... My robot, that will get rid of the disgusting seaweed from the ocean, will also compact it into a statue of liberty for everyone to know that I am the hero giving liberty to the ocean!" America grinned and stood up on his chair while the others just hung their heads. The fifth time this month he has had robots in mind for all solutions.

"America... animals in the water need that seaweed to protect themselves from certain others..." England took away the energetic man's steam.

"Why do you tell me now of all times!? You said that it was a fool-proof plan!"

"Yes that plan was proof that you are a fool!" China rolled his eyes.

"You had been acting just as stupid last week ahen..." England hissed at Yao to keep quiet.

"So Iggy where the hell _were_ you all of last week... I had been trying to borrow your car again but you kept being 'out of house'...!" England frowned.

"I was out doing business... wait... Is that why my car has scratches and dirt all over it?!"

"I told you, you were out so I had been looking for you at the places you usually go..." Arthur glared at his former colony.

"If I didn't take my car... why the bloody hell would I have my keys on hand you bloody idiotic git?!" He jumped at America and suddenly the papers Germany had filed so nicely, for that half of the meeting the night before, were all scattered.

"Look at what you two have done to the neatly stacked files..." France sighed as he took his seat. Arthur looked up at the fop from the table, where America had been strangling him."Really must you act like such barbarians...?"

"You stupid frog! How dare you show up late to another meeting!?" He growled and kicked Alfred off of him, grabbing the man in a choke hold. America smiled up at Francis, even though England was using all his force to hold him down.

"You can side with me in my new idea!" Suddenly England was flipped forward over Alfred's shoulder and put in the same hold.

"Yao! A little help...!?" China got out of his seat with a roll of his eyes and ran at America.

"Does it involve radioactive experiments or robots?" Alfred nodded, hardly paying any attention to the short brunette attempting to take him down."Then I refuse to agree to something that stupid..." Russia grinned and pulled France into his lap.

"I think I'd like to do some experimenting of my own, da...?" After a moment of jumping on Alfred's back and trying to force him down, China ended up the same way as England and scowled at the bushy-browed man.

"I blame you, ahen! Ugh! America you should buy better deodorant ..!" Yao clawed at his arm, trying to pry it away."You smell like fast food!" The door swung open and everyone froze.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Germany stared at France, who sat in Russia's lap. He heard about the rumors that they had gotten together but he didn't believe half of the things America told Italy to tell him. He also didn't pay much attention to rumors if they weren't about other countries possibly planning something against him or his friends. The sight of a perverted Frenchman on the lap of the most cruel-tempered nations was a complete and utter shock.

"What the hell are you doing _together_!?" The others were in shock at that. Usually the strict German nation would have commented at their behavior or set everything to normal. Instead he was taken in by the unusual couple acting lovey-dovey across the table.

"See Germany? I told you that they were together..." Italy popped up beside him."France sure knows how to pick 'em..." Russia didn't want to break character, but that was just such a hurtful insult.

"Little Italy said something, da...?" France watched as the violet-eyed nation scooted him to one leg and reached into his coat pocket for his water pipe. He didn't want it to get out of hand, even if Russia did get offended. He grabbed Ivan's bandaged hand, before he could retrieve the pipe, and hopped off his lap.

"Now now, mon cher. That will not be necessary..." Russia stared up at him and looked like a child who had his toy taken away. France couldn't resist pecking him on the forehead. Russia felt heat flood his face as Francis walked over to Italy and flicked him on the nose."Bad Italy!" Italy hadn't seen France angry at him before so he hid behind Germany. He scowled down at the fop.

"Who gave you the right to strike Italy in any way...?" Everyone expected Francis to step down. America even let go of his captives and they sat back down in case he did. But no. France stared down Germany and everyone realized that he was serious.

"It was very rude to say. Italy must apologize."

"I'm sorry...! Just don't hit me...!" Russia grinned at France.

"See? I took care of it..." The blonde sat back in Russia's lap pulling his arms around his waist. France had never seemed brave around the German but he had to. Ivan had been insulted. He couldn'e even remember the last time he had been mean to Italy let alone hurt him in any way. England scowled at the Frenchman until the meeting was over. He would have to come up with a plan to get them to break up soon. After they were dismissed he saw China heading toward the second elevator.

"Hey China...! I have a plan..." England smirked fiendishly.

...

thank you for reading and i hope you liked this chapter please review?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- hetalia isnt mine but i cant wait to see the rest of beautiful world! its awesome!

...

"Hey France... uh..." Arthur frowned at his mirror. He was still trying to understand why he was doing something so against the grain."France let's go out for drinks... Hey I thought you might want a break from being in a relationship with someone and have a free night out... no." He ran a hand through his messy hair and slumped down in his favorite seat (not Busby's Chair though)."How the hell do I get him t-"

_Bang!_

The front door was slammed open and a familiar shouted up the stairs.

"Hello! Angleterre...! Are you home?" Arthur's heart skipped a beat. Mostly from "surprise". He ran down the stairs and to the door to glare at the other blonde before him.

"How the bloody hell did you get in my house!?" France smirked with a sigh.

"I have been know to steal keys and make copies of each..." England's face burned red with anger."That, ... and you left it in the lock last night after you arrived from the bar with America..."

"How do you know I was at the bar...?"

"Because he told me today... I came to help you with your hangover like usual..." He hummed."But it seems like you already have gotten over it..."

"You don't help you just sit there and make it worse." He hissed at the fop.

"I never said I made it better..." He laughed at Arthur's angry face.

"How about we go to the bar tonight and make you get a hangover...?" The bushy-browed nation muttered at France, who smirked.

"Sounds wonderful..." He chuckled."Although I do not think that I will beat you to it." England stood shocked at how simple it was to make him agree."Oh, but I have to get back home early... I will be finishing Russie's secret gift...!" France still had to finish off another few inches and fringe the edges on the scarf. Unfortunately Ivan had been home every time he tried to make the scarf so he had to go into town. Even more unfortunate, every time he tried working on it, he was afraid the cashmere would get dirty. Very difficult. England grit his teeth together, forcing a smile.

"Oh alright..." He would secretly force France into a drunken oblivion no matter what.

...

"Such a kind gesture..." France spoke into his glass, taking a small sip and turning to the other blonde."Who are you and what have you done with the Angleterre I used to know?" France finished off his third glass of wine.

"I am still here you git..." England rolled his eyes at the buzzed man beside him."And this is just because we haven't fought in a while... so it's like reaching a milestone."

"The reason is being around Russie has been occupying my time... It is different from how I have been around others..." He sighed happily. England frowned but continued drinking. He had been having a slightly good conversation for the most part but every few minutes Francis would mention the large Russian nation and ruin it."It has been such a long time since I have actually drank wine for fun..." He grinned and ordered a fourth glass.

"I can tell..." Arthur wasn't stupid. He had ordered light drinks for himself so that France would get drunk first. Then when he was faded enough, he would be able to walk him out to the car and have him fall asleep before getting back to Russian oaf.

"... How about after this we call it a night...?" France grinned."It must be late by now and I don't think I would be able to sew without making a mess, and I want everything to be perfect for mon Russie..." England scowled at his glass before putting on a smile.

"Oh come on, just a few more drinks...! It isn't even eight-thirty yet..." France smirked at him and pinched his face.

"Arthur... is your inner pirate showing through...?" The green-eyed nation scoffed.

"Pirate? Those days of unrefinement are behind me!"

"_Ohonhon_, they are, are they...?" England felt his face warm up.

"You bloody frog...! You know what I mean..."

"Yes but I miss the angry you. You are acting too nice right now... The last time you were this nice to moi,..." England sighed and finished off his drink, ordering a seltzer water to keep from getting any bit buzzed.

...

Russia drummed his fingers against the table and glanced at the clock in France's kitchen. France said he and England would be going to the bar for a bit and he promised he would be back by nine. It was getting late and even though he knew it would help the last part of the plan, he made something he spent the afternoons learning to make. It was the last day he would be in France's house so he thought it would be a nice dinner.

The large nation sighed as he finished off a second glass of vodka and stood up to clear the table. Usually he would have had an entire bottle or two but he had been holding off just for the occasion. He had expected France to be a bit more honest after their recent partnership anyways, but this made him angry. Hard work for nothing. He almost wanted to simply throw the food away, but that would be a waste. He remembered how he had to wait for food scraps to be thrown away for him to eat when he was under Mongolia's rule and shuddered.

The silverette collected all his belongings and locked the door on his way out to the waiting taxi. He hadn't paid any real attention to time so he was a bit shocked to hear that they had already arrived in Saint Petersburg. Once in his usual surroundings of home, he felt happy to have his Baltics back. They seemed to be relieved he was back as well. He guessed Belarus must have taken out her fury on them. Mostly Lithuania since he had the most bruises.

Same old Nataliya. It almost made him feel bad. Almost. He flopped down on the couch in his office, trying to get comfortable, but as he closed his eyes for some rest someone knocked on the door.

"What is it!?" He snapped. Lithuania's head appeared in the doorway.

"Russia... Ch-China has come over to v-visit..." Ivan scowled and got up in a rush.

"This is not time for joking, Da?" The shaken brunette braced for any type of beating but it never came."Why are you not answering me?" Russia waited.

"It's not a j-joke...! He really is here..." The silverette was surprised that China had actually come over for a visit on his own, not by provocation or anything. He brushed past Lithuania and down the stairs toward the main room where Yao sat in front of the fireplace.

"China...?" The shorter nation stood up and smiled at him."What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were home... and I just wanted to visit you for once aru..." Any other time, Russia would have been ecstatic but tonight was a bad time.

"Nice as it is... go home, da?" China was surprised by that.

"Why aru? I came just to welcome you back... Since I haven't seen you in such a while..." He blushed slightly embarrassed.

"I have a headache and just want sleep..." Russia showed him to the door and helped him to his car. Once back inside, he went straight to his room with one bottle of vodka and tried to get some sleep.

...

I am very boring i know, but i hope this was a bit interesting for you.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- i can only dream of owning hetalia but for now i can write fanfics and thats as close as my dream can get.

...

Francis didn't remember leaving the stove light on. He also didn't remember falling asleep in his kitchen. But it didn't look like his kitchen in the first place. The cabinets and colors were all wrong. He snapped out of his daze and looked around a bit panicky. His head hurt slightly and his stomach was empty.

"Good morning..." England noticed the frenchman had awoken with his head on the table. Francis was surprised.

"Wh- huh...?" The half-asleep blonde was extremely confused."Angleterre?"

"I got you some breakfast from a cafe uptown..." France stood up too quickly and fell back down in his seat, too disoriented to hold himself up.

"How did I get here?!"

"You wanted a few more drinks than usual... and I had to carry you almost all the way here." He shrugged, not meeting his gaze."You didn't want to be left alone in the car last night and you kept saying not to go home because Russia would be angry if you got back drunk..." England made some stuff up but the last part was true. He left France on the couch and he woke up in the kitchen. Also strangely he hadn't been naked, which was what surprised him.

He had never known France not to wake up naked. What had he and Russia done to make that happen?

"B-but... what about last night!? Did you call Russie and tell him...!?" England played ignorant.

"I didn't think you would want him to know that you had gone with me to a bar..." France was horrified. It was the last night they would be in the same house so it was a very important night and he had yet to finish the scarf. He didn't want Russia to think he ditched him. Oh how horrible that would be!

"I have to go home right now...!" He staggered to his feet.

"I think you might be a bit too hungover to go anywhere." France scowled.

"Remind me never to go out for drinks with you... Take me back home please." England sighed, internally growling at the fop.

_'Of all times, why now does France want to go home...?'_ England grumbled and frowned as he took France back to his house.

"Russie, I'm back!" Francis waltzed into the kitchen, hoping to see Russia had waited up or sat at the table eating something with his morning vodka. Instead the house was empty. The silverette hadn't taken anything that wasn't his, but that wouldn't have bothered him if he did."Ivan...?" He called again, hoping he was just thinking that it was empty. He realized that Russia had left when the guest room was perfectly cleared and remade. The house was just France by himself. It made him kind of lonely again. In his stomach he felt sick. He regretted going to the bar with England.

If his new found relationship with Russia was ruined, he would probably be shut out from everyone now. Absolutely no other options. Russia was his last chance, and he wasted it. He felt his throat tighten and he began to cry.

...

Russia strode into the conference room with China trailing slowly behind. England came in fighting with America, as usual and Greece went to sit in the corner for a nap. France had been taking a while but they couldn't waste time delaying, the meeting had to start. It went on for two hours with a half hour break in the middle. France didn't even show up. Russia didn't know what could have kept him but then again he could be starting a habit of not showing up. The silverette frowned behind his scarf, ignoring the remainder topics brought up.

Half of him was curious to know what the real reason was, but he wouldn't let on. Besides, China had finally thrown himself at his feet.

'I am Happy... right?' On the other side, China had successfully caught Russia. England had broken him and France apart and China was there to console the large nation, even though it seemed he was not really welcomed. Russia had changed. Almost like China was a phase for him. The kind where you want what you can't have and once you have it you don't bother anymore. Russia hadn't even tried to make him "become one" and strangely that disappointed him.

Either way he won. Russia wasn't with someone else.

...

thank you for reading n.n


	13. Chapter 13

Here's another chapter and i apologize that its so short.

**DISCLAIMER**~ i dont own Hetalia in any way other than merchandise

...

The day was not happy. England went to visit France since the other blonde nation had not been at the past 3 meetings. Something had to be up. He arrived and knocked on the door. Silence. He knocked again and waited. Nothing still so he rang the doorbell. Then he heard a loud crash from the inside.

"France!?" He gasped and reached for the doorknob, expecting it to be locked and falling inside when he found it hadn't been."France!" He saw the Frenchman sprawled out on the floor, bits of glass on the floor around him. He wanted to laugh but instead went to help him sit up."WHat the bloody hell happened to you...!?" The disoriented blonde looked up at him and frowned.

"This is your fault..." England grimaced.

"France... have you been drinking all this time...?" He shrugged.

"How did you get in here...!?"

"The door was open... well, unlocked." He shoved weakly at the bushey-browed nation.

"I don't want you to be here...! Get out you caterpillar-browed tea-drinker...!" England scowled.

"Hey!" He saw most of the bottle had been scattered from the top of the stairs."Don't blame me for you falling down the stairs...! Get up!" France slouched against him and sighed.

"He hates me... he left and he hates me and now there is no one left...!" He reached up and smacked England as much as his strength would allow.

"You are drunk..." He finally managed to drag France to the kitchen and sat him down. The sink was piled with dirty dishes and the trash bin was overfilled."Good grief Francis what the bloody hell have you been doing all this time!? Not cleaning your own house?" France grumbled and tried to get up for a bottle of wine from the rack.

"I have no reason to clean... I'm just tired of trying too hard to make friends and if I have no friends then why must I make my house presentable for no one...?" England swatted his hand away from the rack.

"You frog! You should forget about what is making you miserable!" France smiled.

"Are you trying to make me feel better...? Arthur Kirkland you are a fool..." He blushed with a frown.

"You have missed three meetings already! Usually you are late but you still showed up...! Germany has been getting angry." France hung his head as he sat down.

"What about Russia...? Has he been going...?" England scowled.

"Yes... He's been attending but he's been acting more violent, even with Yao." Francis' throat tightened.

"So he's with China again?" Arthur nodded and the other nation suddenly smiled."... Well at least he got what he wanted..." That caught the English nations attention.

"... What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Arthur! Do not act so stupid, we knew you would be following us because you and China are the same with your feelings... You were jealous." England bushed, looking like he was about to go off like a bomb.

"Y-you mean you had planned for that to happen!? All your lovey-dovey stuff was all an act...?!" The sitting nation paused and slowly nodded.

"Yes..." Maybe not as much an act on his part but yes. England raised his hand to hit the fop but France didn't react to it."Why do you hesitate?" Arthur lowered his hand.

"... If you were after me then why do you look so... miserable...?" France's eyes began to water.

"... I lost someone that had been closer to me than anyone else ever cared to be..." England was shocked and confused. France had always been a pervert at heart so why would he complain if someone left? Russia and he were only pretending after all.

...

thank you for reading ^J^


	14. Chapter 14

sorry it took so long to update!(not that i think anyone really cares but still...) been super into a musical called Cats and the tugger/quaxo stuff lol but i have returned to cause you that read this to suffer for a bit more...!

**_disclaimer _**hetalia isn't mine... if it was i would love nothing more than to announce and air episodes with pairings!

...

Russia sat idly drinking another bottle of his best vodka and yet it seemed to be doing him no good. China had been talking for a while but decided to quit when he noticed the larger nation hadn't been even paying him any attention.

"Ivan...? What's wrong aru?" Russia sighed and got up.

"You can go home now... I want to go to sleep."

"Sleep...? But you haven't even heard what I have been trying to speak about with you aru..." Russia walked off toward the hall still not listening. China's face burned with anger and he stomped over to grab Russia by the shoulders and turn him face to face."What is wrong with you!? You have gotten so lazy and don't even take into consideration what I have bee-"

"You have never taken _me_ into consideration!" The silverette finally snapped, shaking off Yao's arm."You have never once asked me if I was having a good or bad day...! If ever I got hurt you thought it was well deserved!" China backed away from the furious nation scowling at him, with a helpless look in his eyes."You have never even let me _hold_ you..." China blushed.

"You being you, I knew that would not be the only thing you would want...!" Russia finally understood at that moment how France must have felt with England sometimes, and his heart sputtered at the thought.

"Sometimes... I just needed someone there, da...?" He mumbled, holding a hand over his chest so his heart wouldn't jump out. He looked at China."But you would always jump to conclusions of your own, so that it painted a picture of a monster, in your mind!" China scoffed.

"That's all you have made yourself out to be...!" Russia shook his head slowly.

"You don't even make me feel warm anymore... only as warm as vodka can make me feel... and that even has started to fail..." China smirked smugly, yet slightly hurt.

"So you won't be drinking vodka anytime soon...?" Russia chuckled humorlessly.

"France made me feel warmer than the summertime... He is not as big of a pervert as he pretends to be on his own time... He has been more caring to me than anyone would believe... but he was only pretending..." China was in shocked at the sight before him. Russia's eyes had welled up, and his usual smile was replaced by a slight frown."And I made the mistake of falling in love with him..."

"... _Pretending_...?" Russia nodded.

"To get your attention... but it was like reaching for a shiny toy behind an electric fence..." Russia scowled and went to sit down."Evertime I reached for it I would be rejected... but when my attention was elsewhere it would be moved a bit closer... And i would reach again only to be rejected as before...!" China felt hate for the nation bubble up in his chest and he slapped him right across the face.

"It was all a game!? A act!?"China couldn't help but slap him again. Russia held his head in his hands, ignoring the stinging in his cheeks.

"Get out..."

"I will not leave until you apologi-"

"_GET OUT!_" Russia glared up at him ferociously. Lithuania decided that was as good a time as any to escort China out of the building safely."... Latvia...!" The small blonde-haired nation peeked a head around the corner and into the room.

"Y-yes Mr. Russia...?" He stood up and headed upstairs.

"Do not let anyone disturb me until the morning..."

...

France sighed as he stepped out of the steamy shower. He had a bit of anger towards England because he forced him to clean himself up while the bushey-browed nation cleaned up his house.

"He probably doesn't even know how much soap I put into my laundry or when the trash gets collected..." He couldn't help but feel a bit happy though. England had been worried about him, but in his own way. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he headed into his room to grab the last of his clean clothes. The phone rang right before he made it to the dresser._"Bonjour, Francis Bonnefoy..."_

"France...?" His heart suddenly began to pound causing him to nearly dropped the phone.

"... Russie?" He wanted to slap himself. That was all he could manage? Not even a hello?

"I... Will you meet up with me somewhere tomorrow...?" France nodded to no one.

"Y... yes! Name the place! I will be there!"

"The cafe in the Eiffel Tower...?"

"Of course!" France opens his mouth again only to hear the dial tone. His stomach begins to twist into knots. He grabs a bag that he had long since tossed into his now empty closet and continued where he left off with the scarf. He unfortunately had never gotten around to finishing it. England saw the door was open and peeked inside.

"Who was it...?" The energized nation stood abruptly and in the action lost his towel."Bloody hell France!" England blushed and turned his eyes away."Put some damn clothes on!" Said nation rushed forward and began pushing him toward the door.

"I truely thank you for all your help..." He quickly leaned down to peck the smaller blonde on the cheek."And I will pay you back another time, but you must go!" England was gently shoved out the door. He was in shock. One minute he was cleaning the glass from the stairs and the next he was kicked out of the house.

"Bloody wanker! I will get you for this!" He kicked the door and turned on his heel, muttering more profanities that would make his former pirate blush. France, on the other hand had quickly set his clothes to wash, so he could wear his best outfit for the next day. Morning, noon, or night. He would wait up for the silver-haired nation at the tower until he saw him again.

...

another chapter finished! thank you for reading this! ^J^


	15. Chapter 15

this is the final chapter of my favorite story idea... so say your goodbyes T^T

**disclaimer**- i said before yet i say again i am not Hidekazu Himaruya (if I spelled that right)

...

There he sat waiting. Watching the elevators for the large Russian nation to appear. It was already around 5 o'clock but he didn't mind, he said he would wait. He checked and rechecked the bag under the table, hoping that it wouldn't be taken when he was waiting. He straightened the collar on his lilac colored button up shirt, and combed a hand through his wavy hair to smooth it out. He was so fidgety due to worry about seeing the silverette again after so long. What if Russia was coming to tell him that he despised him?

That he will side with people that are against him at any chance? France bit his lip and tugged at a sleeve when the doors opened and he saw the stiff looking Ivan. His eyes found the Frenchman and he walked over, not wanting to seem too worried, but for some reason he couldn't even put on the usual smile he wore.

"Russie..." France stood up and walked toward him to welcome him but Russia held up a hand causing him to take a step back. He didn't want France to welcome him so kindly as he did to everyone, it would have made him feel worse.

"I want to talk to you about something, da...?" France nodded and sat down after him. Russia was about to speak when France's foot kicked something. He gasped.

"Ah! Before you say anything! I have something for you...!" He reached below the table and grabbed the small yellow bag and held it out to the silver-haired nation.

"What is it...?" Russia took the bag and stared at it confusedly.

"... It was supposed to be a 'special' gift... but now I suppose you could call it an apology gift...?" He shrugged with a sheepish grin. Russia cocked his head and France looked away trying not to faun over his adoreableness. Even with all that had happened, France still couldn't help himself. His thoughts wandered.

"France..." He quickly turned to Ivan who was staring at the length of material in his hands.

"Do you like it...?" Russia felt a smile come onto his face. It was a super soft scarf, that was a lovely sun color and had the scent of warmth.

"... It is soft..." France beamed. Russia liked it. Suddenly Russia's smile fell."... How have you been?" That was a change in topic.

"I have been..." He paused."Alright I suppose. And you? I heard China has been tailing you for a while..." He smiled, feeling jealousy burning him on the inside. Oddly there was no reaction from the lager nation. He was still staring down-heartedly at the scarf."Or has England lied about that...?" Russia's heart squeezed in anger.

"No, he was right... So how has he been? Getting along easier...?" France sighed and decided to let him know.

"I didn't mean to _not_ come back that night..." Russia cocked his head again.

"Huh...?"

"I am not blaming anyone but myself but that night I had gone out for a few drinks, but I am thinking that tea-sipping idiot had planned on me getting more drunk than himself...!" France felt a sob rise up in his chest so he stayed silent for a moment."... And, I wanted you to know that I am sorry..."

"France... I know that we pretended to be together, so you should not be upset..." The blonde grinned sadly and nodded. He didn't know what else to say or do."But the time I spent with you, I noticed no one else really knew how you were, da...? You are more caring than I ever thought you could be..." Russia felt his face get hot as the blonde stared at him wide-eyed."And I simply came to tell you that I fell in love with you, so now you will know th-"

"Russie!" France really couldn't help himself. He practically lunged over the small table and pulled Ivan into a loving kiss. He was shocked at first, staring at the fop once he let go. But then he smiled in surprise."I had too late realized I felt the same..." France stood up and pulled him into a hug."I am sorry if I caused you doubt or hurt..." Russia smiled widely, his poor heart pounding so fast that he had to hold a hand tightly over his chest, because for certain it would jump out and ruin the mood.

"Please forgive me... and allow me to hold you once more?" Russia leaned down and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"So long as you love me..." France chuckled and looked deep into the lavender orbs staring at him.

"Of course I love you."

...

"This _is_ very soft!" Russia looked at himself in the mirror of France's room, the scarf around his neck was perfect. He loved the color too.

"Cashmere looks good on you..." Francis smiled, wrapping his arms around the Russian's shoulders.

"We will be together for a while, da...?" He looked down at the blonde.

"Of course! Why would you think otherwise...?"

"Just asking..." He chuckled and lifted France off the floor to cuddle on the bed. France had been so worried that it wore him out. And now that he had Russia's arms around him he felt as if he could sleep peacefully."Francis...?"

"_Qui mon amour_?" He opened his eyes. Russia's expression was different than he had ever seen, but it was familiar.

"How about a little more than a cuddle tonight, da...?" France stared at him for a second before the corners of his lips curled up into a wicked grin and he turned out the light.

...

the end! what did you think of that? Sorry I cant write any of "That"... im not skilled or brave or knowledgeable enough for that... leave it to the imagination...


End file.
